Asako Kusakabe
Asako Kusakabe (日下部 麻子, Kusakabe Asako) was Yuuji's former master. She took charge of raising Yuuji when his parents passed away. She had died a year before Yuuji enrolled in Mihama Academy. After her death, her friend, JB, became Yuuji’s guardian. Yuuji once said, “She had a rough personality”. She is now cremated and has her gravestone on the mountains in Yamanashi Prefecture alongside John where she and Yuuji used to live. Appearance Asako was a tall and attractive woman, who usually wore her dark blue hair in a ponytail. Her usual attire consisted of an A-shirt that is white at the piece at the back of her neck to the top of her breasts. She also wore black pants and black boots. She has been seen wearing her blue jacket over her shoulders. Personality She was both harsh and sweet, capable and competent, and drilled many of her own values into Yuuji. Thanks to her job of bringing him up, he can at least act normal, but now possesses a strong wariness for the horrors of large women. She was also completely and utterly incompetent at cooking as she couldn't even make fried rice. Asako wasn't particularly different from Yuuji; she loved to read. She was so content to pass time with a book, a pack of cigarettes, and a pot of coffee especially on rainy days when she didn't have anything particular to do. As a child, she went out of her way to disregard any rules set but she was very stubborn about upholding her own rules and morals. To a fault, she was a troubling child. Plot (Anime) Pre-Grisaia Trilogy Asako was close with Julia Baldera since their childhood and time together at the orphanage. After becoming a deadly assassin, she was once dealing with Heath Oslo. Oslo wounded her with a 9mm bullet, and Asako died from that wound years afterwards, not even realizing that a bullet was still in her. Grisaia no Meikyuu Asako made her raid on Oslo's hideout, only to have him escape, but found Yuuji inside an underground passage. She took him in as she couldn't stand a helpless child being left alone. Asako educated Yuuji and lived with him peacefully until her death. Because of the way she educated Yuuji, Yuuji reflects some of her personality such as talking back and making fun without hesitation. Grisaia no Kajitsu She was mentioned by Yuuji at certain times. Yuuji only told her name to Makina, so only Makina learned about her existence. Grisaia no Rakuen Her name was mentioned by a gun maker. Her spirit later led Yuuji to escape from Oslo's base as it exploded. Plot (Visual Novel) Pre-Grisaia Trilogy Asako was an orphan in an unknown orphanage and is known to be a troublesome kid. She was one of the first kid to approach the newly arrived JB, who eventually become their roommate. While the nurses there are having trouble dealing with Asako, JB was able to exploit Asako's principles to handle her. This dynamic would eventually be continued up until adulthood. After working for CIRS, Asako at one point went on a mission to fight with Heath Oslo. It was in that battle that Asako received a bullet wound that would eventually leads to her death. According to Oslo, it was Travis's brother, Jason, who delivered the wound to stop her dead in her track. In that process, however, he was cut in halves by Asako with her sword. That sword was later retrived by Oslo himself. Relationships ''Main article: Relationships of Asako Kusakabe '' Trivia * One time when she took Yuuji to a zoo, a caged lion roar at them in an intimidating manner. Instead, she proceed to yell furiously back at the lion in the cage, cause it to cower in fear. * She's the former wielder of the agent's number 9029 * It is speculated her father is still alive as shown in episode 7 of Grisaia no Rakuen as the gun maker mentioned that Makina reminded him that she reminded him of Asako too much. * In the VN The Labyrinth of Grisaia; more of her past is revealed: ** She was left on a door step as a newborn in america ** She was adopted by a Japanese couple ** her parents got a divorce after her adoptive brother died, and she was sent back to the orphanage ** Like Yuuji. she also had a master *** Yamamoto, the guy who gives the gun to Makina in Episode 7 of Grisaia no Rakuen *** Asako shot off Yamamoto's trigger finger at age 15 in a sniper battle *** Asako inherited Yamamoto's number 9029, which was his prison number. ** She grew attached to a rabbit in the orphanage *** This rabbit was given rat poison by someone who didn't like Asako *** Asako killed said guy 20 years later ** JB once punched Asako in the face, knocking her to the floor ** She claims to have only cried once as a child despite all the events that took place *** Once when she was angry that she lost a Fight with JB (see above) *** However, JB has said that she cried after the rabbit was murdered so whether or not there have been more times she has cried is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Females Deceased